


Distractions

by Sanguinifex (Eros_Scribens)



Series: ZevWarden Week 2017 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Almost Domestic, Comeplay, It's not come marking if it's your own jizz on yourself?, Kinky Mage Fuckery, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Partially Blind Character, Sex Toys, There's probably a word for the kink of getting jizz on things but I can't remember it, Warden Stamina, ZevWarden Week, handjobs, zevwarden week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Scribens/pseuds/Sanguinifex
Summary: Zevran's home from Antiva on vacation, or something. Of course, this means business as usual for Alim, just with the added bonus of Zev being there at Vigil's Keep. They have some fun on a slow afternoon. (Set a couple years after Awakening, but long before A Murder of Crows in DA2.)For ZevWarden Week 2017, Day 2: "Domestic"!





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Alim eventually gets glasses sometime during or shortly after the events of Awakening. It's Anders who notices that he really can't see. Everyone's a little nearsighted, right? They don't mean like you are, Alim. You're supposed to be able to tell people apart at distances greater than six or eight feet, while they're standing still, without having to use magic to do it.

“Zev, I know you’re there,” said Alim, not looking up from his writing.

There was a slight rustling noise as Zevran abandoned his attempt at stealth and looked down, hanging from the rafter by his knees. “Admit it. You would not have known I was there without your magic, no?”

“Fair enough. I’m not the only Fade scryer on earth, though. Probably one of the best south of Tevinter, I’ll admit, but not the only one. You can’t guarantee you can sneak up on a mage.”

Alim finally turned to actually look at Zevran, marveling at how he could actually see his face all the way across the room, with his reading glasses on. “And do please get down from there. I know you won’t fall, but I can see how high up that is, right now, and it’s making me nervous.”

“Fine, fine,” said Zevran. He pulled himself upright by ab strength alone, then launched himself off the rafter and onto Alim’s bed.

“Zev! That’s not how I meant!”

“I’m fine, the bed’s probably fine.”

“I know how high the ceiling is. It’s fucking terrifying. Actually, fuck seeing, for the moment. No way I can concentrate on distillates of rashvine nettle now, anyway.” Alim took off his glasses, and everything resolved into familiar Fade-annotated blurriness. Some would think it a loss that he could see Zevran’s face less well, but it just let him focus on the magical essence of the man—a truer measure of his being, to a mage’s mind. Many had sold themselves to demons over the centuries to gain the clarity of magical perception that Alim had developed naturally and mostly involuntarily to compensate for abysmal eyesight. “You’re bored, obviously,” he said to the elfy blur across the room. “I don’t suppose you’ll stop worrying me until I fix that. Any preferences as to how I should do that?”

“Hmmm. I think you are the one who really wants to be distracted. I was just trying to assassin-proof your room.”

“For the third time in one month?”

“Fair enough. I _was_ a bit bored, and I would not turn down a blowjob, if you are up for it?”

“‘Up’ may take a couple minutes, but I can definitely get a start on it.” Alim had already crossed the room and knelt where Zevran perched on the edge of the bed; now he undid the skirts of Zevran’s leather armor. He pressed his nose against the leggings underneath, and the start of a bulge within them. Zevran smelled of leather and musk, but also what was unmistakeably himself—a bit herbal and metallic, from everything he took to keep up his poison resistance. A lot of the compounds showed up in his sweat. “To catch an assassin, smell them,” he had half-joked, when Alim had expressed concern about it once. Inhaling once more, Alim finally untied the laces of Zevran’s leggings.

Zevran wore no smallclothes underneath. This was hardly unusual—he rarely did unless there was snow on the ground—but it was still incredibly sexy, with how his cock sprang out like that, even just half-hard. Alim licked it into his mouth, taking it to the hilt while he still could with relative ease. Zevran threw his head back and gripped the blanket tightly with his right hand. His left found its way to Alim’s head and carded through his hair. Alim purred, pleased at having his hair played with, and Zevran made a small noise of pleasure at the vibrations.

Zevran’s cock was fully hard now, and Alim drew back a little, laving the head while scratching Zevran’s thighs with his fingernails. He flicked his tongue insistently at the slit; too much for himself, but Zevran liked it. Actually, Zevran seemed to have some general issues with peripheral sensation; he refused to talk about it. Perhaps he thought Alim was criticizing his preferences, not merely concerned. In any case, when it came to sex, Zevran’s reactions were within the realm of masochistic but normal, so Alim did not press the issue.

He moved on to Zevran’s balls, licking and sucking them till they stopped tasting of sweat and instead only of his own spit; meanwhile he jerked Zevran off, digging in his nails just the tiniest bit every few strokes. Zevran’s breathing quickened further, and he wrapped a leg around Alim’s back. By this point Alim’s cock was fully hard and it ached, but he preferred to deny himself and get Zevran off first. Giving a last few licks to the meeting of sac and groin, he returned his attention to the cock proper, licking off the bead of fluid that had gathered at the tip. It, too, was unusually metallic; Alim had come to associate that taste with Zevran, so it made his desire burn all the hotter.

Zevran was obviously getting close, breathing irregularly, so Alim gave it his all. He jerked Zevran’s shaft as he licked and sucked the head, and with his free hand drew scratches over Zevran’s thighs and stomach. Then he put the slightest trickle of electricity into the tip of his tongue, and just managed not to choke as Zevran thrust into his mouth involuntarily. He kept it up as Zevran rocked his hips back and forth minutely, chasing his pleasure but trying to be considerate, and caught all his spend when he stopped that rocking and cried out, continuing to suck until he was actually told to stop.

Then he climbed onto the bed, erection tenting his robes despite his undergarments, because kneeling on the floor was not something that he liked doing longer than necessary. Zevran, still looking a bit dazed, helped him unbutton his robes and took his cock out—it was flushed almost purple with neglect.

Zevran knew to use a comparatively lighter touch on Alim—firm, but not much squeezing. Alim had waited long enough that his pleasure built fast, and he thrust into Zevran’s hand with abandon. The heat and pressure built; his piss slit began to tingle; and then that feeling enveloped his entire cock and he was coming, gasping as he continued to thrust and spurted cum all over his shirt.

Alim leaned back on his elbows, eyes still shut and head still thrown back. Every several seconds he shivered a bit and his now half-hard cock twitched as Zevran still held it in a loose grip. Finally he looked down at himself.

“Fuck. That was amazing, and I need a new shirt. Did any of that get on my robes?”

“Hmmm. I think you could just leave your shirt like that and button your robe over it, for me?”

Alim groaned and thrust his hips forward, cock already stiffening to full hardness again. “Fuck. That’s just not fair.”

“Warden stamina?”

“Yep. And since I’m guessing you need a few more minutes, the dildo’s under the pillow. No, on the right.” While Zevran fished around for the toy, Alim took the opportunity to get his robe off properly—it was, in fact, unscathed—and his pants as well. Zevran eventually found the rod of smooth, artfully-shaped clear glass and returned with it.

“Here, hand that to me, I’ll warm it up,” he said. Magic was very useful, that way. Alim bent over the edge of the bed, still holding the dildo. He summoned just the tiniest bit of grease and slicked the first few inches with it—glass did not need much—and then handed it to Zevran, base first.

Zevran worked the head of the dildo into Alim’s ass and then slid the rest in with one motion, as Alim gasped at the sensation and frantically pulled at his own cock. Zevran found the right angle, and then began hammering at Alim’s prostate, drawing an incessant series of moans, whimpers, and gasps from the other man. He was always so much louder when he was being fucked, and Zevran loved it, loved how he could do that to him. (Well, so could anyone with a cock or a suitable dildo, and occasionally ‘could’ became ‘did,’ when they found a compatible third party, but Zevran was definitely an expert both at fucking and at fucking Alim in particular.) He did not think he himself would be ready for another round before Alim was done, from the pitch of the noises and the tension in Alim’s legs and fingers, but he drank in the sight all the same, saving it in his mind for the next time he had to go to Antiva. He slapped the luscious, tensed ass before him lightly, just to watch the pale skin redden, and was rewarded with a sharp cry and a gasped “Do that again.” So he did, while still thrusting with the dildo, until that ass was pink on both cheeks and the man it belonged to was writhing and cursing. Then he stopped the slapping and started two-handing the dildo.

At last, with a screamed “Fuck!,” Alim came for a second time, slumping against the side of the bed and soaking the blanket with jizz. Maker pray that was washable. Zevran just fucked him through it, albeit a little more gently, until he looked like he was going to cry, and then eased the dildo out.

“Are you okay? Has the Warden stamina given up yet?” Zevran asked. He was pretty sure he would be able to get it up again in another couple minutes, if Alim needed him to. Too sensitive for glass was not always too sensitive for another’s flesh.

“’M fine. I just get a little weird sometimes, after the second one. And yeah, done for now, or I’ll end up sleeping through dinner.”

Zevran helped Alim onto the bed properly and stroked his back—he was still wearing his shirt. Probably best not to remind him what was on the front of that shirt, if he wanted to be done for the afternoon. “What’s for dinner?” he asked. Vigil’s Keep tended to have very good food, for a military base.

“I forget what all. I do know the dessert is nut porridge, though.”

“Nut porridge? I could do something with that, no?”

“Don’t. And hazelnuts.”

“I will refrain from jokes so long as you do not spill the literal porridge on the bed.”

Alim made a face. “Fuck. I did get it on the bed, didn’t I. And…from my shirt to the bed. Why isn’t there a spell to clean up semen yet? Get up, I need to change my shirt and this blanket.”

Well, if Alim was _complaining_ about jizz on things, he was definitely done for now. Chuckling to himself, Zevran got up and started picking up his armor, listening to Alim fuss in the background. In a couple weeks he would have to go back to Antiva, but for now he had this. He would take his peace and pleasures where he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Glass dildos are pretty smooth, so if you use put one in your ass at least a few times a month and have any lube at all, it's not unrealistic to use one without a ton of stretching first, or any at all really. In fact, a finger would probably be more annoying. Trust me. I know. I'm not "writing inaccurate porn for the lulz." (I don't think anyone's going to be that mean, but you never know. There's always someone willing to say you're fetishizing gay sex if you write porn of it at all, for bullshit reasons.)
> 
> Alim's jizz kink has a couple main things--first, the idea that he can't control himself well enough not to get cum all over the place, and second the idea of doing sexy things in public, but only if no one else notices. I'm not sure it's the same as exhibitionism, because he specifically doesn't want to be found out--at best, it would be a humiliation thing if anyone did. Of course, Zevran is 100% aware of this, by pretty early on in their relationship. (He really likes the look Alim gets when he says something particularly dirty.) Though, it's much less sexy when you're trying to clean it all up....


End file.
